


Coy, Feminine Wiles +A Damn Fine View + One, Horny, Territorial Fire Demon= Hot, Mind-blowing- As- Fuck Sex!

by MillennialStarGazer



Series: Draconic Demon Within Semi-Alternate Universe [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Demons, Erotic, Erotica, F/M, New Adult Fiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillennialStarGazer/pseuds/MillennialStarGazer
Summary: Coy, feminine wiles, a saucy little minx that is a celestial wizard, a most favored ensemble that leaves very little to the imagination, a damn fine view, one horny fire dragon- demon hybrid with territorial instincts. Throw it in all together and you have the perfect recipe for A hot, mind-blowing, wild romp in the sheets! Natsu— aka E.n.d. gives his mate and Queen the most through ravishing of her life after having the nerve to tempt him with her coy, feminine wiles. Steamy Nalu/Endlu-centric Drabble/teaser that'll eventually be part of a larger chapter in The Draconic Demon Within (TDDW). Enjoy!





	Coy, Feminine Wiles +A Damn Fine View + One, Horny, Territorial Fire Demon= Hot, Mind-blowing- As- Fuck Sex!

**Coy, Feminine Wiles +A Damn Fine View + One, Horny, Territorial Fire Demon= Hot, Mind-blowing- As- Fuck Sex!**

* * *

**Genres:Romance, and New Adult Fanfiction/Fiction**

**Pairing: Nalu/EndLu,( Natsu x Lucy/ E.N.D. x Lucy)**

**Rating: M for language, steamy and mature adult sexual content (all consensual) in this chapter**

**Summary:**   _Coy, feminine wiles, a saucy little minx that is a celestial wizard, a most favored ensemble that leaves very little to the imagination, a damn fine view, one horny fire dragon- demon hybrid with territorial instincts. Throw it in all together and you have the perfect recipe for A hot, mind-blowing, wild romp in the sheets! Natsu— aka E.n.d. gives his mate and Queen the most through ravishing of her life after having the nerve to tempt him with her coy, feminine wiles. Steamy Nalu/Endlu-centric Drabble/teaser that'll eventually be part of a larger chapter in The Draconic Demon Within (TDDW). Enjoy!_

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again! This time with, a steamy, Nalu/Endlu drabble/teaser for your enjoyment! Eventually, the plan is for me to make some slight tweaks to this bit and incorporate into a larger upcoming chapter for TDDW (The Draconic Demon Within) as previously stated. I don't have as much to say this time around, so without futher ado here's the story. Enjoy!** _

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail which belongs to the one and only Hiro-sensei instead!** _

* * *

**Legend:**

_Italic: Song Lyrics/Quotes/stylized text_

**Bold: First Person Thoughts**

_**Bolded Italics: Empathized Word(s)** _

**_Bolded Italics (Within and Outside Bracket) including for author's side notes also known as (A/N:) within brackets (though none for side-notes in this.)_ **

* * *

_"I will be good to you, Myst._

_I will protect you. You are mine. "_

**(Nikolai Wroth: The Warlord Wants Forever of Immortals After Dark , #1)**

* * *

Natsu's already throbbing length nearly jumped in his pants at a glimpse of navy-blue, lacey, thread-style panties beneath the lifting hem of his shirt when Lucy stooped down to retrieve an object. Said female even had the audacity to sneak a peek l through the fringe of her lashes — crafty little mink that she was with that saucy gleam in those soulful honey-brown eyes of hers. Goddamn was it an incredible view worthy of admiration though! . What with the swell of Lucy's shapely ass accentuated by that flimsy piece of lace just daring to singed through with fire magic or torn off by his bare hands— or his teeth . Most preferably teeth this time around.

Needless to say, it didn't take long the fire demon to pounce that bent his mate-aka-Queen over the bed for the most through ravishing of her life. Clearly the end game here— clever woman indeed. Oh well— more fun that way anyways. Any underlings or personnel of Tartaros meanwhile lingering nearby? Most likely they could overhear Lucy's ecstatic shrieks as a result of Natsu's hips ploughing into her with hard-hitting thrusts through the door.

Was it all kinds of perverted as hell for a bunch of random folks to be eavesdropping on a couple in the carnal throes of ecstasy? Probably. Did he particularly care? Not one bit. Least of all when white light was exploding in the etherious's vision from how his hips were hammering away deep inside his bonded's sweet heat; not to mention the, mind-blowing dual sensation of her velvet inner walls fluttering around him.

 **Let those bastards hear,**  Natsu resolved with a dark, territorial growl that could easily be heard by everyone in room-Lucy included.  **That way they'll know who my Lucy belongs to and that I'm one giving her all this pleasure.**

* * *

" _Oh my God... right there-yes!"_

" _That's right— let me hear ya."_

" _Holy... shit... wow!"_

" _Hell yeah Luce— those dirty little noises comin' from that pretty mouth of yours are hot as fuck!"_

" _Awesome! Are... they getting you all fired up?"_

" _You know it! Like music to my ears! Keep em' comin!"_

" _Ahh.. Natsu.. that.. feels.. amazing... don't stop!"_

" _Wasn't gonna... You planned this, didn't ya, Lucy? Wearing my shirt over lacey panties that leave very little to the imagination , bending over like that with all of your killer assets in view , sneaking a peek through those gorgeous brown eyes I love . All while knowing all to0 well what it'd do to me. Isn't that right?_

" _Y-eah.. no point ..in. denying it."_

" _Knew it ... Such .. a ...naughty ...girl ... and devious, frisky minx ...you ..are — but ... still ..all ... mine."_

" _Yes, yes, yes, I'm all yours!_

" _Damn .. straight ... though ...ya' know ...you ...belong to ..me and **me ...alone,**  right?_

" _Course'.. I ..do! Always.. and.. forever... like.. we've ...promised!"_

" _Hmm.. that's right. How lucky am I to have such a beautiful, sexy, intelligent and all around amazing mate-slash-Queen?"_

" _Just as damn... lucky.. as I am and thanks... though was burning and ripping my clothes off really necessary?_

" _What clothes ? You mean my shirt that I gave you to wear and those panties? Not really much in the way as far as outfits go, sweetheart."_

" _I know.. but... that shirt... was really comfy— it's completely shredded now . Plus... I loved.. those panties.. .._

" _Yeah?... So ..what...weirdo? I got plenty ...more ..shirts ...where... that came_ _... from and ... we ...can...always ... find you ... more ...another ...pair ... of lingerie— whatever kind you like. Sides'...all... this ...should ... be the ... least .. of your concerns... right... now."_

" _Why's ..that.. ?"_

" _Cuz' I'm gonna.. be fuckin' ya' so hard that you'll see stars and reach your climax at the same as me more than once— that's why. Oh and so that the imprint of my cock will be what you still feel inside hours later ."_

" _God...yes..!"_

" _Don't .. count on being.. able to walk .. properly.. right.. away after— just thought ya' should know."_

" _Ahh.. more... than... fine... by.. me.."_

" _That's ...my ..good ..girl..."_

" _Carry ...and hold... me .. in ..your arms, after?"_

" _Always— I love you... fuck..! So damn... much..!_

" _Love... you... too."_

* * *

_**A/N: Uh yeah... those ellipses should pretty clear indicator of how Natsu's is still hammering away into Lucy and how they're affected by all the erotic, physical sensations plus emotions at the same time as that conversation. Gotta love those two ability to multitask lol. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to let me know what you think by leaving a like. Kudos, comment/review and reblog/share! Ya'll know how much either one of these gives us writers life! In other news, thought it'd beneficial to note that work on my other projects continued including but not limited to: Chapter 7 of Tantric Flames edits, the rewriting process of an upcoming chapter for TDDW, and that Nalu WIP (for which some of you might've have seen teasers from on my tumblr) among others. Speaking of, don't forget to check all those along with the rest of my writing. (Corresponding links can found above, navigation bar and bio if on tumblr in addition to my fanfiction and A03 profiles). All right that's all for now. Thanks to everyone for their show of support so far- it's greatly appreciated! K, I'm off now! Until next time- take care lovelies!** _


End file.
